Oliver Wood o El León de Fuego
by Aleksast
Summary: Ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch siempre ha sido un trabajo estresante, más si estás en el último año de tu vida como estudiante de Hogwarts. Oliver Wood, conocido en los bajos mundos del deseo como el León de Fuego, aprovecha su posición de poder para liberar tensiones de una manera contra toda moral, y las chicas de Gryffindor lo saben. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** La obra de JK Rowling no me pertenece y esta historia tiene como fin no lucrativo entretener al lector.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto: El Lado Pervertido del foro Las Cuatro Casas. El libro que se menciona, _Julieta o las prosperidades del vicio_ , es obra de Donatien Alphonse François de Sade.

 **Oliver Wood o El León de Fuego**

 **Clasificación: M**

 _Aleksast, 2015_

 _One-Shot_

Realmente estaba desesperado por ese partido ante Slytherin. Potter no debía fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia a su muy importante misión: evitar que alguien tomara la Snitch hasta que Gryffindor llevase una ventaja de más de medio centenar de puntos. Oliver Wood además de ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch era conocido subrepticiamente como el León de Fuego ¿Por qué? Deberán preguntarse con justa razón: resulta que para poder estar al ciento por ciento de sus capacidades optaba por emplear ciertos métodos para librarse de tensiones. Sí, ese tipo de métodos que usted está pensando en estos momentos.

Como la Abadesa Delbéne, en el libro _Julieta o las prosperidades del vicio_ , Wood en su postura de poder, cautelosamente sometía a las miembros femeninas del equipo de Quidditch, o a las aspirantes inclusive, a pasar una o varias noches con él en el cuarto de escobas, aprovechando cierto pasadizo secreto que llevaba de la sala común de los leones hacia ese lugar. En esta ocasión Katie Bell había acudido a su llamado con efectiva rapidez, además, Wood había requerido a Angelina Johnson, una jovencita recién reclutada que, bien por suerte o por circunstancias extrañas, no había tenido absolutamente ningún contacto íntimo con el capitán, pese a que no era nueva en el colegio.

Primero entró Katie a solas, quedando Angelina como ocasional centinela, a la espera de ser llamada por Oliver. Katie cerró la puerta y vio que el sillón de tres plazas lo ocupaba su superior, éste, casi desnudo, sólo portaba unos bóxers negros, y sonrió al ver a la famosa cazadora irse despojando de sus prendas para caminar desnuda hacia él, mirándole con altanería, moviendo sus caderas deleitosamente mientras sus redondos y generosos pechos se bamboleaban a cada paso que daba, su largo pelo azabache estaba recogido en una coleta. Angelina pegaba el oído a la puerta, intentando averiguar de lo que se trataba pero sólo percibía, apenas, el húmedo sonido de los besos que adentro ambos se daban. Al principio pareció causarle asco que tuviese que esperar ahí mientras ellos dos estaban disfrutando mutuamente, sin embargo, imaginarse ambos cuerpos contonearse pegados en un aire lleno de placer hizo que las piernas casi se le doblaran de deseo. Al oír los gemidos provenientes del cuarto comenzó a manosearse con mayor empeño, su cuerpo de ébano bullía y sucumbía ante la tentación, su mente viajaba, traspasaba esa puerta y se integraba al acto de depravación carnal.

El crujir de la madera la trajo de vuelta al mundo real como en un vórtice violento que te baja de las nubes hasta lo duro del suelo. Era Katie que salía con el cabello desaliñado y tan sólo la camisa blanca puesta, sus pechos se notaban apretados y las protuberancias de sus pezones resaltaban en ella, con una mirada piadosa se acuclilló para ver de cerca por debajo de la falda la fuente de humedad de la morena, le dio un beso en esos labios y se relamió la boca con su sabor natural, luego comenzaba a besarle los muslos, provocando que suspirara, finalmente ambas entraron, y el León de Fuego sonrió complacido en el momento en que la mayor de ellas desvestía a la párvula náyade de oscura y reluciente piel de chocolate. Abandonadas al placer que Wood les propiciaba, la noche transcurría veloz como único testigo de la ceremonia donde el felino regio ejercía su derecho de pernada sobre la novicia.

Oliver a la mañana siguiente sonreía satisfecho y listo para otro día de arduo trabajo bajo el radiante sol que calentaba temprano el campo de Quidditch, sobrevolándole con su escoba, las ideas de movimientos y estrategias para el gran partido final de la temporada se le ocurrían con asombrosa inmediatez, sus preocupaciones se volvieron alicientes, elementos nimios que eran rebasados por su temple y su concentración, su tesón por ganar la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Sabía que al final de la noche, cuando las clases acabaran de abrumarlo, recurriría a sus meretrices personales, o bien, a las amigas de éstas que pudiesen estar deseosas de sus fogosas caricias, era su último año y lo aprovecharía bien, en su diario anotaría todas y cada una de las nada decorosas ocurrencias que planeaba concertar en compañía de esas chicas, con las hormonas enloquecidas y la moral distraída, para Oliver Wood el vivo sueño de su harén personal, eso era ser capitán de Gryffindor, más allá de la gloria de ganar.


End file.
